This invention relates to both aerosol and nonaeresol glass bottle dispensers.
In the manufacture of aerosol type containers or dispensers particularly of the glass bottle variety, it has been common practice to place a decorative overlay on and around the upper portion of the container. The container generally has included an upper neck portion terminating in a rounded bead or collar. A valve unit is retained within the open end of the container by a crimped metal collar disposed over and around the rounded bead of the bottle. The decorative overlay generally includes a cylindrical sleeve portion and a depending skirt portion. The cylindrical sleeve portion may include a plurality of equally spaced inwardly directed ribs which contact the valve assembly and efficiently retain the ornamental overlay on the container. The skirt portion conceals head space which is necessary in aerosol containers to accomodate propellant. In glass bottles, that vacant space would otherwise be visible.
For marketing the same cosmetic or toiletry products in a nonaerosol container, head room is not necessary and smaller bottles can be used to market the same volume of product. Overlays are not necessary and in fact are not readily usable on glass nonaerosol bottles, and accordingly, a smaller bottle has to be used to market the same volume of product or else the empty space at the top of the bottle would detract from the marketability of the product. Due to the generally large variations in tolerances encountered during the manufacture of glass containers, the inwardly directed ribs of the metal overlay do not consistently retain the overlay to the nonaerosol container. On the aeresol container, the metal crimp collar employed to retain the valve assembly in the aerosol dispenser has reliable tolerances and provides a consistent match for the metal overlay. The crimp collar itself is crimped over a bead on the glass aerosol bottle and accordingly, the unreliable glass tolerances do not pose a problem for it, although some prior artisians have suggested the use of plastic inserts intermediate the crimp collar and bottle as tolerance insurance (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,048 to H. B. Finkenseller, entitled DECORATIVE RING AND FLEXIBLE INSERT FOR SPRAY CONTAINER, issued Nov. 26, 1963). Of course, the aerosol valve crimp collar is not available on a nonaerosol container.
Prior artisians have in the past attempted to assemble metal overlays to the continuous thread, nonaerosol bottles through the use of a foam, double back, pressure sensitive adhesive tape. The foam tape compensates for the dimensional tolerance differences in the bottles. The application of the foam double back tape is an extremely costly and difficult process because the tape must be hand applied around the perimeter of the bottle. This results in a reduction in the number of nonaerosol type containers which can be produced during a given time when compared to the production of the aerosol containers; an increase in overall manufacturing costs and an increase in the number of quality control rejections. For example, if the tape is unevenly applied, it may extend below the lower end of the depending skirt 48 of the decorative overlay 44. Further, the overlay 44 may be improperly oriented with respect to the bottle 12 upon assembly since it is not restrained against rotational movement about its horizontal axis. This orientation results in the production of an unsatisfactory container. It has, therefore, been very difficult and costly to employ the same basic bottle and the same decorative overlay for both aerosol and nonaerosol containers.
As a result, prior artisians have typically used two distincly different bottles and two distinctly different sets of costly bottle molds to provide for marketing comparable product volumes in aeresol and nonaerosol alternatives.